1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user input devices intended for use with electronic devices such as educational and/or entertainment audio/video consoles, and/or personal computers, and specifically to a user input device which includes both a joystick device and a keypad, or pushbutton switch module in a single repositionable unit of the input device, wherein the joystick may be positioned on either the left side or right side of the overall input device, with the keypad being simultaneously repositioned on the opposing side of the overall input device, such that the input device is easily adaptable for use by both left handed and right handed users.
2. Background and the Prior Art
The increasing sophistication of microprocessor based electronic devices such as personal computers and video entertainment and game consoles, together with increasingly sophisticated software used with such devices, has created a demand for many different types of user input devices to control or otherwise interact with the software run by the microprocessor based system. Software such as a flight simulator program may optimally require use of both a joystick input device as well as a separate input device containing a plurality of buttons, such as a keypad comprising four orthogonally positioned pushbutton switches. Educational and entertainment software designed for children is increasingly optimized for use in connection with both joystick and pushbutton switch input devices. For example, a joystick device is ideal for use by a young child to control/manipulate a cursor on a video display screen where calibrations can be made for varying the degrees of a child's manual dexterity. It is also desirable to offer a child the simultaneous use of an input device comprising a group of pushbutton switches having alphanumeric or colored indicia thereon, to further interact with or provide responses or commands to the software. Indeed, in many cases, it is desirable to provide for multiple types of user input devices for simultaneous use during an entertainment or educational game session.
One prior art solution addressing the need for multiple user input devices was to merely provide separate stand-alone devices each independently connected to one or more input ports present on a console or personal computer. One disadvantage of such a prior art arrangement is the fact that by design the input devices are not affixed to one another and accordingly they may be difficult to position in an optimal manner or otherwise maintain in a desired position relative to one another. Moreover, during the course of game play rapid or exaggerated motions may cause one or the other of the input devices to tip over, separate, or otherwise interfere with the desired operation of the input devices and, in turn, the entertainment or educational value provided by the software. Various forms of combined user input devices exist in the prior art which include both a joystick as well as a keypad component. Such devices are typically contained within a single unitary housing which by design places the upright joystick controller to one side or the other of the keypad in a fixed arrangement. One example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,849, FIG. 2. Another example is a typical game controller, such as the game controller for the Sony Playstation 2, wherein a joystick is permanently positioned on one side of the game controller, with a collection of pushbutton switches permanently positioned on the opposing side of the controller. In effect, the user is forced to use the joystick controller with one specific hand, and the pushbutton switches with the other, regardless of whether the user is left handed or right handed. As such, these devices are typically best suited for use by a right handed individual as opposed to a left handed individual, based upon the position of the joystick relative to the keypad. Such products do not provide for repositioning the joystick or otherwise altering the orientation of the two input devices with respect to one another. Accordingly, particularly in the context of young children, such inflexibility may frustrate the use of the input device and/or the benefits to be gained from the entertainment and/or educational features provided by the electronic console with which the input device is used.
One additional form of prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,807 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,180 each of which disclose a convertible peripheral input device comprising a multi-axis input device such as a joystick used in combination with a control pad including a plurality of buttons. These particular prior art devices in fact, each comprise two separate stand-alone input units each with their own housings and independent wired connection to an external device. Each unit's housings are joined together by a hinge plate spanning and affixed to the bottom of each of the device housings using screws. While the overall device is convertible from right handed to left handed use, making such a conversion requires complete disassembly of the hinge plate, starting with removal of the screws, manipulation of the hinge plate and total reassembly and reinsertion of the screw fasteners. One obvious potential disadvantage is the potential for one or more of the screws or even the hinge plate to become lost or damaged, thereby defeating the intended utility of the device. Furthermore, such a prior art construction is not ideal for young children who will likely require the assistance of an adult to reconfigure the device from a right to a left handed mode, and the reverse.
Therefore, it is a characteristic of the present invention to provide a multi-function user input device suitable for use by both left and right handed users for use in association with an electronic console, where the user input device includes a plurality of input devices which may be readily repositioned with respect to the overall housing for the input device, while remaining connected to the overall housing.
It is another characteristic of the present invention to provide a rotation mechanism which serves to permit two input devices to exchange positions upon the body of an overall controller housing, from between two potential positions for each device.
It is still a further characteristic of the present invention to include a sensor which serves to detect the relative positions of the input devices with respect to the overall housing of the controller, to thereby signal to the associated electronic console the particular orientation of the input devices as configured by the user.
It is a further characteristic of the present invention to provide a plurality of user input devices permanently affixed to an overall housing assembly, thereby precluding damage to or loss of any components or parts thereof.
It is yet another characteristic of the present invention to provide an easy-to-use input device suitable for use by a child who can reconfigure the input device for left handed or right handed operation without parental or adult assistance.
These and other characteristics and features of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, drawings, and claims.